Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Certain devices may include multiple radios to access different wireless networks. Currently, such devices may passively collect network access information when powering up or during idle modes. Such devices then attempt to register to networks sequentially without prior knowledge of preferences imposed by a network operator. Techniques for providing devices with information for network access across different technologies may be desired.